From me to you
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [ItachiHinata] 5 year old Hinata gets an idea, a way to find her soulmate! she is willing to do anything to find him! Better summary inside, please enjoy!


_**From Me to You**_

_**Soulmates **_

**Chinese Fairy:** … (Runs away and forces her brother to type this part in)

**Blues: **OWW! God damnit that hurt! Dumb stupid little… (Coughs) Sorry… Anyway, I am Blues, Chinese Fairy's OLDER brother; it's nice to meet all of you. She doesn't want to talk to anyone because she is still a little mad about her other fic, but anyway… Here is the rules and crap she always lays down!

**Disclaimer: **Chinese Fairy does not own Naruto or any of the characters! Not even Ashiya or Sano, they are from Hana-Kimi! If she did, she would give them to someone who can actually write!

**Warnings: **Suicide attempt and stuff not meant for kiddies!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Itachi/Hyuuga Hinata! Personally I don't think they are a good couple… (Get's hit in the head by Chinese Fairy) Ow… the pain…

**Summary:** The story is based when Hinata was five! Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Hinata, when she was little… Hinata saw someone try to kill himself, but the person was saved by his lover. Suddenly a thought hits Hinata! She thought that if she were to kill herself, or try to she would be saved by her soulmate! Who will save her from herself? Also, the person who saved her, is he really Hinata's soulmate…?

**Blues: **GOD DAMN! My sister sucks at summaries! (Turns to look at her) Even she is agreeing! S-A-D! Anyway people, enjoy the fic, and please leave a comment about this story, I want her to get back to "Suicide Can Save You" you all are not the only ones who want her to continue! LATER!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_From me to you_**

_**Soulmates**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Clouds filled the sky of Konoha on this dark and gloomy day. Young Hyuuga Hinata walked down the empty streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, she had just turned five and there was to be a celebration in her honor… She sighed.

"What honor…? Every time something is done on behalf of my honor, I feel so empty…" Hinata thought sadly. The little girl looked up as she heard someone running, just as she thought, a man ran past her; he looked scared and deathly pale.

He ran off down an ally… Hinata being curious decided to follow. The ally led down a lot of turns, but finally she saw the Konoha Park across the street; she walked out of the ally and spotted the man running towards another male. The man running made it in front of the other male and embraced him. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "You fool… You're a fool Ashiya! …You… You said you were going… to… to… die! Don't you get it? I love you! I want you to stay with me!" snapped the crying man.

Ashiya gasped as the man told him those words. "Sano…" Ashiya paused and wrapped his arms around the heartbroken man. Soon he continued. "I… I thought you didn't love me, so I-I just wanted to die… but now that I know that you –my soulmate- saved me, we will never be apart…" replied Ashiya. Sano let out a happy noise as he hugged Ashiya tighter.

Hinata had seen it all of what happened. "So… if I were to try to kill myself… my soulmate would come and save me…!" whispered the five-year-old Hyuuga. She soon turned away from the couple and started to walk down the ally she came from, and headed back for the Hyuuga estate. After a while, Hinata made it to the estate and silently made it to her room.

She walked to her bedside and pulled out a small box out from under the bed. The child opened the box and took out her mother's prize possession. A blue and white painted kunai. Hinata smiled sadly at the weapon as a memory of her mother came into her mind of when she was given this kunai… When Hinata was only three.

Hinata remembered how much her mother cared doe this box, and so when madam Hyuuga gave her daughter the box she said softly, "Hinata, only open this box when you really need to… If you have to same thoughts like me then you may open it." A couple days later, after receiving the box, Hinata's mother committed suicide. Now Hinata understood what her mother meant! She wanted Hinata to find her love.

The little girl pocketed the kunai and walked out of her room, unaware she was being watched. Just as she made it out of her room she ran into someone. It was Neji. He blinked, and then glared at her. "Hinata-sama…" he spoke shortly and bowed. Neji moved around her, and then continued walking down the hallway. Hinata looked at his retreating figure, as a tear fell. "Good-bye… Neji-ni-san…" with that said, she turned and went her way to the park.

Hinata made it to the park after she took one more look around the Hidden Village of the Leaf. She looked up and gave another smile, as the clouds grew darker and darker. The little girl ran to a bench and sat down. "I'm afraid this is really good-bye Konoha…" she pulled out the kunai her mother gave her and readied to stab herself in the stomach.

Hinata lifted over her head and… and paused. Someone had a tight grasp on her little wrists. She looked up and came face to face with Uchiha Itachi…

Hinata gasped and tried to get her wrists freed from his grasp. "L-Let go…" she said in a scared tone. Itachi didn't let go. "What do you think your doing?" he asked coldly. Hinata didn't want to explain herself to him. She didn't have to! Did she…? "I-It's none of… of your business…" she squeaked out. He released the grip on her wrists and sighed.

"It is my business… when I'm your soulmate…" he stated calmly. She gasped again and looked up to meet his gaze. "What do you mean…?" Hinata asked softly, while looking very confused. "You said you wanted to find your soulmate. So, now I'm here." Itachi stated this then pulled his soulmate into a small hug, and closed his eyes. 'When was the last time I have ever felt this way before…?' he thought. Itachi looked down to the little girl in his arms and a smile graced his lips.

"Hinata do you mind me being your soulmate? If you want… I'll stop being your soulmate." Hinata shook her head. "I want you to stay my soulmate… we… we have to stay together…" She smiled to him and a little to herself. The little Hyuuga closed her eyes and fell asleep in Uchiha Itachi's arms… dreaming that he would never leave her…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Blues:** … Wow… that was decent! My sister will become a legend! NOT! I like her just the way she is… So, everyone! Excuse her mistakes and errors, and please REMEMBER TO READ ONCE AGAIN AND ALSO REVIEW! THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE!

**P.S: **Chinese Fairy didn't have anyone edit this fic so really, go easy on her! LATER!


End file.
